Sms
by 22Agusss
Summary: Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę ile może znaczyć jeden sms?


_Coś dziwnego. Pierwszy fic jaki kiedykolwiek opublikowałam :D Szkoda gadać... Zapraszam do czytania!_

Czasami dostajemy sms'y od nieznajomych numerów i przez to nie rozumiemy treści. Zdarza się przestawić jedną cyferkę. Czasami otrzymujemy sms'y od znajomych, lecz nie są one skierowane do nas. Ich także raczej nie rozumiemy. Zdarza się po prostu zbyt machinalnie coś robić. Jednak czasami dostajemy sms'a, który jest skierowany do nas, a go nie rozumiemy. Po prostu nadawca próbuje coś powiedzieć metaforycznie. W tym właśnie przypadku chyba tak było. James Wilson siedzi w swoim gabinecie z zaskoczoną i zmieszaną miną. Od paru dobrych minut wpatruje się w ekran swojego telefonu. Po raz kolejny czyta litery, składa je w sylaby, następnie w wyrazy żeby w końcu przeczytać całe zdanie. Dokładnie dwa zdania, które są… dla niego niezrozumiałe. W życiu nie spodziewałby się takiej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. Powoli rezygnuje z rozwikłania tej zagadki. Wystarczy przecież zapytać. Właśnie zapytać. Niby to takie proste, ale nie w tym przypadku. W końcu odrywa oczy od wyświetlacza i zapatruje się w przestrzeni za oknem. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymuje się na osobie diagnosty będącego w swoim gabinecie po drugiej stronie balkonu. James nie może dostrzec jego twarzy, gdyż jest odwrócony do niego plecami. Wzrokiem ogarnia jego sylwetkę. Mimo, iż powiedział sobie, że daje spokój z tą wiadomością wciąż o niej myśli. Zwłaszcza, że teraz patrzy na nadawcę. „Co to ma znaczyć?". Nie ma pojęcia ile tak siedział i patrzył. Z tego stanu wyrwał go sygnał otrzymanej wiadomości. Treść brzmiała: „Nie wierć dziury w moich plecach. Zaczynają mnie boleć." Uśmiechnął się. Cały House. Właśnie to on był nadawcą poprzedniego sms'a, więc to pewnie jakiś żart. Szybko wystukał odpowiedz i zajął się papierami leżącymi na jego biurku. „Po prostu pójdę do niego jak zwykle."

W czasie lunchu powrócił myślami do porannego sms'a. Kiedy House opowiadał mu kolejne plotki szpitalne w końcu odważył się zapytać.  
-House. O co Ci chodziło w tym sms'ie?  
-W jakim sms'ie?- mina pod tytułem czy-ja-coś-zrobiłem powiedziała mu wszystko. Nic od niego nie wyciągnie. Jeżeli chce się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć musi zaryzykować. Musi przyjść na pewno wieczorem do House'a. Pokręcił głową rzucił „nieważne" i znów zaczął słuchać plotek szpitalnych. Przynajmniej może nie będzie o tym myślał.

Ten wieczór w domu u House'a był zaskakujący. Nie był jak każdy inny ich wieczór. Tego wieczoru Wilson na pewno nie zapomni i nie będzie żałował. Wreszcie zrozumiał treść płynącą w porannym sms'ie.

_Następnego dnia_

Kiedy James Wilson przekroczył próg szpitalnych drzwi pierwszą osoba na którą się natknął była Cuddy. W tej chwili była to ostatnia osoba, którą chciał spotkać. Pragnął jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim gabinecie i usiąść. Wszystko go bolało. Uśmiechnął się jak tylko mógł najpiękniej do niej, gdy mu się skarżyła. W tym momencie nie miał głowy do tego. Ale słuchał, bo wiedział, że to lepsze niż ucieczka. Stał w holu i słuchał jednym uchem a drugim wypuszczał. W końcu wykręcając się nadmiarem pracy czym prędzej kieruje się w stronę wind. Kiedy zamyka za sobą drzwi gabinetu odczuwa pewnego rodzaju ulgę. Siada wygodnie w fotelu rozprostowując kości. O tak! To mu się podoba. Przymyka oczy i cały wczorajszy wieczór staje mu prze oczami. To wszystko działo się tak… szybko. Przyszedł jak zwykle z piwem i filmami. Siedzieli, pili, oglądali. Ale nie tak jak zwykle. Odległość dzieląca ich na kanapie z każdą chwilą się zmniejszała. Myślał, że to od alkoholu mu się tak zdaje. Ale nie! To było zaplanowane. Kiedy siedzieli stykając się ramionami przeniósł wzrok na House'a. Ten zamiast oglądać film wciąż mu się przypatrywał. Te niebieskie oczy zostawiały na jego skórze palący ślad. To było takie… miłe? Tak miłe. Nie wie jak to się stało. Czy to nadmiar alkoholu w ich krwi czy może wpływ chwili, lecz ich wargi połączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. A potem… a potem to już było coraz namiętniej. Nagle coś zakłóca mu rozmyślanie. Ktoś usilnie się w niego wpatruje. Chwilę później spojrzenia dwóch mężczyzn krzyżują się. W tych niebieskich oczach można dopatrzeć się figlarnej iskierki. W czekoladowych natomiast radość. Najczystszą radość. I tak kiedy patrzą sobie w oczy przez tę całą długość balkonu Wilson wpada na pomysł. „Raz kozie śmierć". Wyciąga z kieszeni telefon po czym odszukuje wczorajszej wiadomości od House'a. Wchodzi w nią. Klika opcje „przekaż". Zmienia tylko jeden wyraz po czym wybiera „wyślij", wpisuje numer House'a i z uśmiechem wciska klawisz ok. Po chwili mężczyzna po drugiej stronie opuszcza wzrok na swój wyświetlacz by odczytać treść sms'a. „Mam na imię James kotku. Zapamiętaj to imię, bo za niedługo będziesz je krzyczeć." Nie może się powstrzymać od śmiechu. „Jeszcze Ci mało? Ale tego imienia nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zapomnę. Pomożesz mi prawda?" wystukuje szybko w odpowiedzi po czym zasiada przy swoim biurku z zadowoleniem. Kolejny jego plan się powiódł. I pomyśleć, że do sprowokowania wystarczy jeden sms.


End file.
